


Vissi d'Arte Vissi d'Amore

by orphan_account



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Rostelecom Cup 2019, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A night in Champery between two GP events.
Relationships: Stéphane Lambiel/Christopher Trevisan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Vissi d'Arte Vissi d'Amore

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamier: I'm not a native English speaker and this work hasn't be beta'd. Apologies for any language mistakes, and if you find any, please don't hesitate to tell me!
> 
> The title is from the aria of Puccini's opera 'Tosca', Act 2; 'I lived for art, I lived for love'.  
> There is another line in this aria saying that 'Con man furtiva, quante miserie conobbi aiutai' (With a discreet hand, how many miseries that I knew helped", and to be honest, Stéphane's presence at RC for Shoma just reminded me of this line. (Also, when Deniss and Koshiro first went to Stéphane, they've been suffering from injuries and Stéphane helped them.)

“People always talk about how cold Moscow can get.” Stéphane grumbled as their car went through the road down in the valley and little snowflakes started to appear outside their window, “Apparently Champéry can get colder. I have no opinion against snow-it’s just, urgh, not a big fan for travelling when it’s snowing.”  
“Technically you’ll not be driving.” Deniss made a face from backseat-he knew Stéphane would see him from the mirror. “Take a nap in the car, Stéph.”  
Chris took a left and turned into the little village, “You’re wrong if you think Stéph will patiently take a nap.”  
“Am I still that bad?” Stéphane protested, “Ten years earlier, maybe, but now-”  
“Do you ever change?” Chris stopped just outside Deniss’s apartment, “Voila. Deniss, rest well, and again, good job.”  
Deniss took his luggage and waved to them. “See you later! Chris,” he grinned, “Nothing happened at the fan meeting.”  
Chris rolled his eyes. “It seems that I need to request a full recipe from you every time before you serve anything.”  
Deniss laughed and ran back into the front door with his suitcase.  
“So?”Chris tapped his fingertips on the window pane, “Home? Or do you need to go to the rink now to check on…is Koshiro training now?”  
“No, I’ve told him we’ll meet tomorrow.” Stéphane leaned back, “I’ll send him a packing checklist again tonight so that he has everything packed.”  
They left the car in the car park and walked home with their luggage. Sometimes it’s convenient to stay in a small village.

Deniss didn’t join them for dinner tonight, which wasn’t that surprising. He needed some time to rest, get himself over the competition mode and back to everyday training.  
Stéphane cooked a simple salad for both of them, using thing he found in the fridge. They’ve been away for half a week, so there wasn’t much to begin with; but he still managed to put up a decent bowl of greens and protein. Chris sorted out their luggage and laundry, and left an empty suitcase in the bedroom so that Stéphane can pack again later for NHK Trophy. His timetable is now more packed compared to previous years, with Koshiro moving up to seniors and getting GP assignments. On one hand, it’s good that the school-their school-is slowly getting into shape, but at the same time, it’s really not difficult to see how much extra time and effort he had to put in. It’s not only expertise and technical things, but he also offers his love and care. But luckily, he was getting love in return: from his students, the audience, his fans and many other figure skating fans.  
“Chris?” Stéphane knocked on the bedroom door, “Dinner’s ready.”  
“Just a minute.” Chris threw the last few pieces into their laundry basket, “I’ll just put them into washing machine and let it do its work.”  
Chris smiled when he came back and saw the table set up, with Stéphane’s new creation. “Do you know Deniss actually talked about your cooking?” He sat down and started trying the salad, “Actually, our cooking.”  
“What did he say?”  
Chris smiled. “According to translations I got…He said you can create amazing salad from whatever is left in the fridge, and how I strictly follow the recipes.”  
“That’s why we need you to plan grocery shopping and me to make fridge-cleaning dishes.” Stéphane raised his brows, “Isn’t it a perfect kitchen combo? Just keep each other out of the area when one of us is cooking.”

They split chores again after dinner. Stéphane did the dishes and Chris sorted out fresh laundry, putting some into the drying machine and some onto the drying rack. Stéphane needed to pack again, and there’s a lot of email waiting for Chris’s reply. But it still didn’t get too late when they finally get ready for bed.  
“Chris?” Stéphane asked, “If you have a minute…can I, um, discuss something with you?”  
“Sure.” Chris sat down beside him and looked closely at him. “You seem to be very serious about this.”  
Stéphane sighed. “I am. I’m thinking about…Shoma.”  
“I should have guessed. What are you concerned about?” Chris wrapped an arm around his partner, “Are you thinking of the possibility of a long-term arrangement?”  
Stéphane nodded. “In the beginning I’m just happy to provide him with some training facilities in between two GPs so he didn’t have to go all the way back to Japan and maybe lose some important training time. But after that in France, it’s just…I would still have respected his choice, but if he didn’t have a strong opinion, I just can’t leave him on his own.”  
Chris silently listened.  
“And after Russia…I mean, he seemed to be comfortable with me, or generally with Champéry, and he’ll be back to train for Nationals.”  
“Which is what we agreed on earlier. You’ll be going to Japan with Koshiro anyway.” Chris said, “About long-term arrangement, are you worried about your…time and energy?” Taking senior skaters is not easy, especially senior skaters from Japan. Although negotiation is possible, the choices of competitions are not entirely in the coachs’ hands. Not to mention nationals and possibly sectionals.  
“Competition time, definitely, although I think it won’t be that bad; and I think I still have time and energy to take care of one more skater-in my way. The problem is,” Stéphane paused for a while, “I’m not sure if he, or both of us, will make, or if we have made a snap decision after what he experienced and what I saw happening in Grenoble. If it’s really the right choice for him.”  
“To be frank,” Chris answered, “It really depends on how you and he see things.”  
Stéphane waited for him to continue.  
“If he feels it’s right, and if you feel it’s fine, then I’ll say that’s the right choice, at least for now. He has trained here before, and he knows he would stay here rather than in Russia. If he wants somewhere to train-I mean, he only went to you and Sambo in the off-season, and I’m not sure going to a completely new place during the season is particularly helpful.”  
Stéphane nodded. “So you’ll say yes if he requests?”  
“If you think you can manage that. Even for me, it’s very difficult to decline it after seeing what happened in France. I’m sure you know it better than me.”  
Stéphane silently agreed with Chris. Of course he knew that doubt and disappointment, which could spiral all the way down; and that’s not even taking any possible physical consequences into consideration.  
“But again, logistics?” Stéphane asked, “I’m not really sure-well, I know a bit, but you’re the expert here.”  
“I can try to arrange things around, and you can always ask me for advice? I won’t be able to say anything technique-wise, but I can help with logistics. And be assured,” Chris kissed Stéphane’s soft curls, “You always have my support.”  
Stéphane nuzzled closer, pressing his cheek to Chris’s neck and lips barely touching his skin. “Sometimes I feel ‘thank you’ isn’t enough, but sometimes I feel we’ve long passed the stage of needing to say that.” He murmured and slid down, draping his upper body lazily across Chris’s laps. “It’s strange. Really.”  
Chris gently pressed a palm onto Stéphane’s cheek and brushed a thumb against his lover’s soft lips. “You’re right, we’ve long passed that stage. Somehow, I feel it’s not necessary-not that I was expecting-since…I don’t know, eighteen? nineteen years ago?”  
Stéphane chuckled. “That’s a surprisingly good memory, although I’m not expecting anything less.”  
Chris smiled and bowed down to kiss Stéphane again. Grand Prix season can be very hectic, although they can always find a little bit time for themselves. And now, in between two competitions, can be the time to share something: a simple dinner, a serious yet reassuring talk, a sweet and gentle kiss.  
“For your neck and spine,” Stéphane hooked his arms around Chris’s shoulders and pushed himself up so that Chris could sit up straight, “I think that’s better.” Their lips touched again, chests pressing against each other until they could virtually feel the other person’s heartbeat. It really didn’t take too long for them to somehow lose balance and fell together to the soft mattress, limbs tangling.  
“You have a long-haul flight tomorrow.” Chris reminded Stéphane when they both realized what could be happening next. “Are you sure?”  
Stéphane paused and blinked his eyes for a few times. “Well…be gentle with me?” His smile almost looked innocent, but Chris knew for sure it wasn’t. Most of the time, Stéphane could be trustworthy; but not now, not when he’s flirting. Stéphane had moved slightly away to make some space between them, and had started to undress his lover.  
Chris did the same, and pulled him close when they finally got rid of all nightclothes. The feel of skin contact was great, with warmth and intimacy. “How gentle do I need to be?” Chris teased, “It’s an ambiguous request.”  
“It depends on how you define ‘gentle’.” Stéphane retorted, “But I’ll accept your definition as it is.”  
Chris laughed. Stéphane knew that his lover care about him, probably knew it too well. “Right.” He dropped another feather-light kiss on to Stéphane’s nose tip, turned around and pinned him to the mattress. Stéphane looked up at him and their gaze met each other. There’s nothing much to read from each other’s eyes at that time, but it felt that they could never get bored to look into them.   
“Well, should I read your definition from this?” Stéphane chuckled after a minute, “I said I’ll accept anything, but…”  
“You’ve not heard the complete one yet.” Chris released his hold on Stéphane’s shoulders, and started to kiss his body.  
Stéphane still have an athlete’s body after all these years. He has a slim frame, but is far from skinny; there are still well-defined muscles, giving him both power and control over his body.  
Chris didn’t keep the kisses light anymore. They were no longer light and brief lip contacts, but lingering for longer time; it was sufficient for both to feel and trace them, but not enough to leave any marks.  
Stéphane closed his eyes and indulged himself in Chris’s kisses, occasionally making some soft noises. He always likes body contact, as it shows some closeness and to some extent, trust.  
Chris continued and waited. He wanted Stéphane to fully relax tonight, both physically and mentally. Even if they’ve not specifically talked about it, accompanying someone to competitions can be an emotionally and physically intense time. He wanted to create some time, when Stéphane didn’t have to be responsible for anything and didn’t have to take care of anyone else. He’ll do that for his lover.  
Chris gently pushed Stéphane to lie on his side, and wrapped an arm around his waist. Stéphane hummed softly and loosely bent his upper knee, giving Chris better access.   
“Now I can see a fuller argument.” Stéphane murmured as Chris started to work him open. Surprisingly, he could feel his partner’s digits inside, but there’s not really any discomfort, which he’s used to and could deal with it well. Probably the kisses had worked their magic.  
Although it’s hard for both of them to see each other’s full body in this position, Chris still couldn’t help but to note how soft Stéphane looked now. He usually looks softer than a man of his age, but it was a new level of softness now, with his hooded eyes, a little bit disheveled dark hair, and completely relaxed body.   
Stéphane made some nasal noises as Chris held on to his waist and pushed himself in slowly. It didn’t feel bad, actually, it had never felt bad between them. Stéphane moved a little bit around as their hips just touched to find the most comfortable position, found Chris’s hands, and brought them to his chest. “It’s fine,” He whispered, “don’t worry.”  
It’s something unsaid and unwritten between them. They always wait a little bit for the receptive partner to get used to the sensation, and somehow could read the other’s verbal or non-verbal signals.  
Chris kissed his partner’s neck and started to slowly thrust into him. Stéphane didn’t attempt to stay silent tonight, as they no longer have to, and he was never shy to show that he feels good. Soft and sweet noises filled their warm bedroom, which made them forget that it was snowing and freezing cold outside.  
Stéphane kept his lover’s hands between his palms and his chest, and Chris could feel his breaths and heartbeat. He didn’t have to look anywhere else to know his lover’s arousal, as the rhythm of the heartbeat could tell everything.   
Stéphane suddenly started sobbing. Chris stopped as soon as he noticed it and frowned. He didn’t think Stéphane was in any pain before, and had no idea what had went wrong. “Stéph? Mon cheri?” He attempted to free his hands from Stéphane’s clasp and wiped the tears from his face, “Did I hurt you?”  
It took some time for Stéphane to reply. “No…no, you didn’t.” He shook his head, “You don’t have to stop…I was just, um, thinking about something else…Sorry.”  
Chris pulled out and gently turned his lover around so they could face each other. “Tell me what’s upsetting you, if you wish to?”   
“I guess I should be partly responsible for this, but stopping mid-way isn’t the best idea.” Stéphane wiped his face clean with the back of hands, lied on his back and brought Chris just above him. “I’ll tell you…but really, it wasn’t anything about me.”  
Chris slid a pillow under his lover’s lower back and pressed in again, watching Stéphane very closely, even though he said it wasn’t because of discomforts.  
“So, I was…thinking about Shoma and got carried away.” Stéphane wrapped his arms around Chris’s upper back, “You remember when we watched IDF together? I don’t know why, but I can suddenly felt that loneliness, even more clearly and vividly than before. I don’t know how it went into my mind.” He attempted to put up a smile, “I hope I didn’t ruin tonight?”  
“No.” Chris answered and kissed him tenderly, “And to be honest, it wasn’t the first time for you to get carried away with something else. I just didn’t expect today to be that emotionally intense.”  
“Maybe that’s why I said yes to him.” Stéphane said, still gazing at his lover’s green eyes, while responding to his gentle thrusts with small movements. “I…can’t imagine that loneliness, can’t imagine to be really be on my own. And I don’t want to see people experiencing and suffering this, be it a conscious choice or otherwise.”  
“I know.” Chris responded softly, knowing that Stéphane probably wasn’t expecting any reply. And he really knew it and could understand it, after Stéphane’s very brief explanation. Stéphane had always been loved, and cared for, by the people around him. And at the same time, he generously offered love and care for them-just as what he told Deniss after his short programme. He gives out a lot, and receives as much, if not more.  
Stéphane still held on to his lover after both of them reached orgasms and recovered from them. Their skin pressed together, sticky with sweat and bodily fluids.  
“Stéph?” Chris finally spoke after an extended period of time, “I’m not saying an absolute no, but if you want to sleep like this, we’ll need to change sheets and blankets tomorrow.”  
“I have an early morning flight.” Stéphane grinned, “And won’t be back until a week later.” Despite saying this, he released his hold and got up from the bed. “Alright, I’ll go and shower…again.”  
Chris grabbed his hand before he could walk away from their bed, and dropped a kiss on his knuckles. Stéphane laughed and tapped the back of his hand on his lover’s stubbed cheeks.


End file.
